Aftermath
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: Korra and the boys go back to their apartment to come to terms which what happened Ep. 3 based beginnings spoilers inside semi-Implied Borra don't know about a second chapter. overall just a few sweet moments for the team and one with Tenzin. T for n/r
1. Chapter 1

Naga flew around the corner almost throwing Mako and Korra off her back. "NAGA! Slow down now girl." The Polar bear dog came to a stop and released Bolin from her mouth.

"Bo… You alright?" Mako asked running over to Bolin.

"Uh… mm hmm…" He mumbled still out of it from all the jostling.

Korra knelt down beside the brothers and looked him over. He didn't look all right. They had barely made it in time to save him. "Lets help him up." She said taking one of Bolin's arms over her shoulders. Mako copied her and they set him on top of Naga in between the two of them. They all went back to the brothers' apartment in awkward silence.

"Is there a phone I can use to call Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"Not in our apartment but there's one in the first aid office by the arena." Mako said.

She ran downstairs to use the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Pema?"

"_Korra? Are you all right? Did you find Bolin?"_

"Yeah we found him. And I'm all right. Look we're all a little shaken up would it be alright if I spent the night here tonight?"

"_Of course Korra. I'm going to put Tenzin on, he's about to send out a search party."_

"Okay."

"_Hello? Korra?"_

"Hey Tenzin. Look I'm spending the night with the boys…"

(Mako + Bolin)

"You alright Bo?" Mako asked as he and his younger brother both sat down on the couch.

"I guess yeah…" Bolin answered.

"Tenzin said I could spend the night." Korra said coming up the stairs.

She flopped down on the couch on the other side of Bolin and put a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced up at her and grinned rather weakly.

She looked over to Mako. Both of them knew Bolin was just trying to keep them from worrying.

"Bolin, if you want to talk about it…" she traled off when the boy shook his head.

"What is there to talk about? You both saw it. I screwed up and almost… I almost…" Bolin buried his face in his hands.

Mako wrapped an arm around his brother. "Look it's been a long two days…. Lets just all try and get some sleep…"

Bolin nodded. "Korra you can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in if you want."

"Thanks Bolin." She said.

"I'll show you where they are." Mako said standing. He gave his brother a pat on the head and lead Korra upstairs. Passing Pabu on their way up the stairs the fire ferret ran over to sit with Bolin.

"What should we do?" Korra asked when they got up to the brother's bedroom.

"We can't force him to talk if he doesn't want to…" Mako said. "Lets just let him rest for a little bit. We can peg him for information tomorrow.

"Okay." Korra said.

Mako handed her a baggy shirt and worn pair of shorts to change into then headed down to be with Bolin. Korra began changing and pondered if there was anything she could do to help Bolin.

Coming back down the stairs she saw the brothers. Bolin hadn't moved and Mako looked concerned. He stood up so he could change next and Korra went to go sit with Bolin.

"Hey Bolin…"

"Yeah?" His voice was cracking.

"It's not your fault…"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's my fault. I'm the one… I'm the one who…"

"Who tried to get us enough money to enter the tournament." She said. "Bolin you were just trying to help, I can't hold that against you and neither can Mako."

"Mako's pissed…" Bolin mumbled. "It's just the calm before the storm."

"No… Bolin-"

"You weren't raised by him." He said interrupting her.

"Neither of us are going to get mad at you Bolin."

"So you say…" he mumbled.

"I'm not going to get angry Bo." Mako said coming downstairs. "Or at least not at you. You learned your lesson"

Bolin finally took his hands out of his palms and looked up at Mako. Both his brother and the avatar could tell he had been crying.

"Amon…" Korra trailed off. "I'd like to give him a taste of what real bending can do."

"Now he, I am mad at." Mako said sitting next to Bolin.

Bolin glanced at the two benders at his sides. His older brother, a force to be reckoned with, and the hot headed avatar. Man was he glad they were on his side.

"Just make sure the two of you leave some for me." He said, voice dark with vengeance.

Korra was surprised. She hadn't thought anything could make Bolin angry. She knew he could get mad, everyone could, but truly, spiteful, anger was an emotion she didn't know he had in him. Mako knew that Bolin had some darkness in his heart. They both had a lot to be mad about. But his brother was not a vindictive or hateful person in general most things would just roll off his shoulders. But he wasn't sure if his brother could let this one go.

"Oh Bolin…" Korra said wrapping her arms around the earth bender's shoulders.

Bolin stiffened for a moment before sinking into her arms. Mako leaned back with the two of them and held his brother's hand. Eventually Bolin drifted off to sleep. Mako followed shortly after and then Korra.

(Korra POV)

I didn't sleep very peacefully. I kept having nightmares about Amon and Bolin and Mako and I losing our bending. I woke up what must have been barely over an hour after I fell asleep. For a second I panicked until I remembered where I was. I looked over at the brothers. Mako was leaning against the arm of the couch and Bolin was leaning against him. I still had an arm on Bolin's waist and blushed when I realized it had almost slipped to low for comfort. Mako was out but he was muttering in his sleep and I could tell whatever he was seeing wasn't good. Bolin was stirring, he looked like he might be on the brink of consciousness but he was sweating and gritting his teeth.

"Bolin." I whispered shaking him. "Bolin wake up."

He started awake with a slight yell that managed to wake up Mako as well and the two of them looked at me. "Sorry… IT looked like he was having a nightmare…"

"Uh… oh sorry to worry you…" Bolin said with a sigh.

"It's fine." I said.

"Quite frankly I'm glad to be awake." Mako said.

"What time is it?" Bolin asked.

"Just after midnight."

"I don't think any of us are getting back to sleep right now." Mako mumbled.

"Why don't you go get changed and we'll rustle up something to eat." I said motioning Bolin, who was still dressed in his day clothes towards the stairs

"Okay." Bolin walked up the stairs and Mako lead me to the kitchen.

"He likes you, you know." Mako said once his brother was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bolin… He has a crush on you." Mako said. "Has for a while now."

"He does?" I asked blushing fiercely.

"Yeah… And judging by that look you like him back."

"Who likes who?" Bolin asked coming into the room dressed in a pair of loose shorts and an undershirt.

"Nothing." Mako said. "I have your favorite dumplings."

Bolin perked up a bit at the smell of the food. He hadn't eaten since breakfast the day he was kidnaped. When Mako and I thought about it we weren't much better off. The three of us sat at the small table splitting the dumplings and some milk tea.

"hmmmm…" Bolin sighed and put his chin on his arms after finishing his food.

Mako looked Bolin over then glanced at me.

I put a hand on one of Bolin's and glanced up at me with a slight grin.

Looking out the window at the quiet of nighttime Mako sighed before standing up to clear the table. I started to stand in order to help him but Bolin's hand whipped around to catch mine. _Does he really…_ Blushing at the thought I sat back down and took a position similar to his so that I could look at him. Bolin seemed lost in thought his eyes looking past things rather than at them.

"They came in and ambushed us…" Bolin mumbled, "We didn't have any time to react. Then they caught us and we were all tied up and put in the back of that truck… they kept us in these tiny cells with barely enough room to turn around in.. And then they brought us on stage and Zolt lost… I almost lost my bending…" I stood up and wrapped my arms around Bolin's strong shoulders.

"Thanks Korra…" he said. "But you guys know what happened from there. He grinned a little bit seaming glad that someone else knew what happened. "They should be giving propending updates about who's in the tournament you guys wanna listen?"

"Sure Bo." Mako said.

"Yeah sounds like fun." I answered. We all walked back to the couch and sat in the same spots we had been before. After listening for a while Bolin leaned back against the back of the couch with his arm on my side extended. I leaned back and let him hold me in his strong arms. One by one the three of us drifted off.

Tenzin POV

When Korra hadn't returned to the island by noon the next day I began getting worried and decided to go to the brother's apartment. The door was locked but I had taken Korra's emergency key. Looking inside I was relieved to see them all safe and asleep. Mako, who I understood to be the older of the brothers, was resting his head on one arm and had the other placed protectively around his brother's shoulders. His brother meanwhile was leaning against him holding Korra who had placed once of her hands on his own. I knew they must have had a late night and maybe just gotten to sleep a few hours ago. Never the less it was good to see them safe


	2. Chapter 2

Korra POV:

I woke up again around what must have been noon. Someone's arm was around me and I looked up to see Bolin. "Morning." He said.

"Hey." I moved my hand up to his face, "Well you look better." I said.

"Feel better." He said. "c'mon I wanna show you something." He stood up and we left Mako on the couch. I followed him upstairs and he opened one of the blinds that had been closed the night before.

"Whoa…" I said stepping towards the window. "THIS IS AMAZING!" I said. The breathtaking view of the city was something I wouldn't soon forget.

"Pretty cool huh?" He asked leaning on the railing next to me.

"Yeah…" I trailed off looking at him. I had to admit he looked REALLY NICE at that moment. Or as nice as someone can look in their pajamas after sleeping for eleven hours.

He turned to look at me.

At that moment everything felt kind of right. I suppose it was the same for him because we both started leaning in at the same time. When our lips made contact all was right with the world. There was no Amon, no Chi blockers. It didn't matter if we didn't have the money to enter the tournament and if I couldn't learn to air bend. Everything was just good.

**I'm going to end it there. I know it's abrupt but It's my way of wrapping this story up in a sweet way. Tell me what you thought. If the response is good maybe I'll write more LoK fics. BORRA FOR THE WIN!**

**~Ptbk**


End file.
